Stryker
Stryker is a DJ for Crash FM in Burnout 3: Takedown. Players hear him through the World Tour and he is voiced by Gary Ramón Sandorf, who hosts Los Angeles' KROQ 106.7 FM under the same air name "Stryker". He also hosted several shows including the short-lived Spike TV series The Ultimate Gamer, where Burnout 3: Takedown was mentioned in the 2004 Videogame Awards Special. However, the DJ is only known as Stryker in the English release of Burnout 3: Takedown. Crash FM is hosted in French by DJ Starman, in German by DJ Blackpearl and in Spanish by DJ Arturo. Quotes 'Crash FM' *"Want Rock?" Crash!" *"You're with me, Stryker. I'll bring my mom, my dad, my criminal brother and all my rock 'n' roll!" *"We've got the cars, we've got the locations, and I'm bringing the music. I'm Stryker on Crash FM." *"Yeah, they put me in the middle of EVERYTHING Burnout on Crash FM!" *"You been listening to Race Radio recently? I DON'T THINK SO... cause you're all listening to this station, with me, Stryker, on Crash FM" *''"I'm crashing out on all things that are supposedly rock. I'm Stryker. Stand by!"'' *''"What's up you guys? I'm Stryker on Crash."'' *''"This is Stryker on Crash FM, covering all things Burnout."'' *''"I know I'm gonna screw it up anyways but, keep on listening. I'm Stryker on Crash FM."'' 'Burning Lap' *"You. Traffic. Boost. Clock. Get it?" *"Now it's you versus the clock. Who's gonna win?" *"Fast lap times earn you bragging rights. Burning Laps is what this race is all about. Oh, and check the clock, it's already ticking!" *"The classic Burning Lap. Boost, boost, boost people! It's all about speed and control." *"Take one burner, a car filled with boost, streets crammed with traffic, spark the ignition and fly." 'Crash Event' *"Aah, the crash junctions are opened for business! How much damage can you create?" *"I got a chaos theory for ya: slam into a crash junction and rack up as much damage as possible!" *"It's about causing as much damage as possible. SMASH into the crash junction, grab whatever pickups you can, and watch the greatest crashing chain-reaction ever." *"Take one insane burner, a street filled with traffic, a car filled with boost... and ignite!" *"Three steps to filling up on adrenaline - number one: use Crash Nav to find yourself a busy crash junction. Number 2: hit the gas and the boost. Number 3: target as much traffic as you can, and check your Nav for the latest crash junctions." *''"Remember the rules of Crash? CRASH! How many times, people? How many?"'' *''"Remember the rules of Crash? The clue is in the name somewhere..."'' ''Face-Off Event' *"''One on one. Mano y mano. this is a racing bar fight." *''"Well lookie here, you've earned your right to go head-to-head. Remember what you learned, you're gonna need it!"'' *''"It's not just about the winning, it's about taking them down and the winning! You may think it's easier with one opponent. Let me tell you something: it ain't!"'' *"The pressure's on. One on one. No excuses. This is Face-Off." *"''Alright, here's the deal: pick the toughest kid on the block, challenge them to a Face-Off, go one on one against them, winner takes all." 'Race Event' *"Single race, you and five others, quickest to the finish wins. Just what I like, nice and simple." *"Alright, listen up. Six racers are required ASAP for a lowdown dirty fight to the finish line. Any takers?" *"You take the risks, you get the rewards. First across the line wins. Everyone else: LOSERS!" *"Ok, this is classic racing action. Six aggressive racing maniacs, only one winner. Who's it gonna be?" *"What crazy mother thought this game up!?! Six rivals, thrashing through traffic packed streets, slamming each other to steal boost, trying to take down the rival racers to be first across the line! Dude! I salute you!" 'Road Rage Event' *"Ok, the Road Rage competition is both against the clock and against your car. How many targets can you eliminate in the time provided? More importantly, can your car survive? It's all about speed and control and aggression. Get to it!" *"Targets are lined up, the engines are hot, and the clock is ticking. This is Road Rage. Go eliminate!" *"Now this is what we call a T.R.E. - Target Rich Environment. Pedal to the medal and meddle on the metal. That's how you eliminate. Get as many as you can before the clock ticks to zero, or until your car expires." *"Line em up, and knock em down! Road Rage is all about eliminating your target racers, and they ain't gonna take it lying down, so you're gonna need to preserve your car for as long as you can. What's it gonna be? Them, or you?" *"Road Rage is about eliminating your target rivals. They're traveling in packs so you're gonna need to hunt them down. Survival of the fittest applies here." 'Eliminator Event' *"Hey, here's a little twist to the rules: whoever's last across the finish line on each lap, well you're eliminated. Can you see where the name comes from?" *"The heat is on, this is Eliminator. It's wild wild west racing, it's about being the last man standing, get to it!" *"If you're in last place when you cross the finish line, be good and park nicely, because you'll be out of this race." *"The Eliminator race is real simple: if you're last across the line on each lap, you're out. Any questions?" *"Last place is nowhere. Never forget that when you're racing the Eliminator." 'Race GP Event' *"It's tournament time. Race GP is about consistency. If you're consistently first, you've got nothing to worry about!" *"A series of races, points for places, it's Race GP time!" *"Race GP rules aren't too complex: first place wins the most points available in each race. Whoever has the most points when it's all over... wins." *"Six drivers, a set of races, it's Race GP time. You gotta be consistently great to progress in this competition." *"Ok, here's where the competition is really gonna get fierce. You gotta place as high as you can over a series of races to do well in a GP. Stand by." Signature Takedowns *Gone Fishin' - "I caught a whopper down by the trailer park at Silver Lake! A whopper! It's as big as my... *gasp* car!" *Home Wrecker - "The Silver Lake Sub-Aqua Club, which I'm a member of, has started building a man-made wreath by the trailer park. Any help with the construction will be greatly appreciated." *Pillar Driller - "Whoever built those elevated railway sections didn't have safety in mind. I hope those pillars are strong enough to withstand some punishment!" *Hit the Split - "You have a choice of tunnels at the Downtown Circuit. Make sure you choose one before you get there because the middle wall looks very solid." *Tram Ram - "I spotted a group of anoraks collecting tram numbers down at Waterfront. I couldn't help thinking it would be easier if the trams weren't moving." *Truck Torpedo - "I've heard the Queen of England smashes a bottle when naming boats. When I'm by the Waterfront, I use a car. I name the boat Destroyed!" *Euro Tram Ram - "They are very slow and can only follow lines in the road, but any vehicle with the word 'ram' in their name has got to be worth checking out." *Snowed Under - "It's nonstop keeping the snow off the roads at Winter City, but then again, I've heard it's a very well paid job." *Avalanche! - "Most of our competitors are into extreme sports. I wonder if any of them have tried the new approach to bungee jumping at the bridges of Alpine? It's done without a bungee!" *Paid the Price! - "The cost for failure at Alpine can be very high. You get what you pay for I guess." *Riviera Roustabout - "If you manage to get around to it, Riviera has plenty of chances for some monumental takedowns." *Berth Trauma - "If your rivals are a bit hot for you, try dunking them at the Riviera. The water looks coolest down by the marina!" *Gate Crasher - "Have you seen the size of the gateway at Vineyard? In the past, only the rich were allowed entry. The poor were thrown to one side. Can history repeat itself?" *Grapes of Wrath - "The biggest cause of accidents at Vineyard is drunk driving. The second biggest is driving drink. Pay attention to those wine trucks!" *Market Stalled - "I've found some real bargains at the Golden City Market, including the shirt I'm wearing right now. If you try, I'm sure you can find some also." *Tuk-Down - "If a horse becomes lame, it is usually put down. Some of these vehicles only have three wheels, surely it would be a mercy killing." *Tunnel of Shove - "I've heard reports of industrial action in the tunnel Dockside. If you can offer support with a large donation, I'm sure they'll return the favor." *Ship Wreck - "The amount of transport that is loaded and unloaded by those tankers down at Dockside is staggering. Roll on, roll off, it makes economic sense!" *Rumble in the Jungle - "It's not quite big game hunting but there are some nice trophies to be won in the jungle of Island Paradise." *Catch the Tour Bus - "''If your competitors are acting like tourists, give them the guided tour that starts at the coach park!" Meta *"If you're driving around the Riviera, you might see some familiar faces walking down the sidewalks. Apparently, this is where the SSX guys spend their summer vacations. So for once, '''I' get to control the music they listen to! DJ Atomika: EAT THIS, HOMEBOY!" *"''Can you believe this?! DJ Atomika has just called me and asked me for us to turn the volume down! Forget it, homeboy, it ain't gonna happen! Let's rock!" *"What's up I'm Stryker, I wanna say hello to all the producers out there of the game; Y'ALL SUCK!''" Category:Characters